<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как подготовиться к собеседованию для грин-карты by Merianda, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039097">Как подготовиться к собеседованию для грин-карты</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda'>Merianda</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021'>WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (Stucky_and_Roles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, bucky needs to avoid extradition, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky_and_Roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив и Баки обеспокоены тем, что русские спецслужбы хотят прибрать Баки себе, заявляя, что его имя Дмитрий Батищев, он же Зимний Солдат. У спецслужб на руках есть свидетельство о рождении и другие документы, подтверждающие серьезность их намерений. Они требуют передачи Баки Барнса, чтобы он предстал перед судом и ответил за свои преступления. Все это ложь, на самом деле они просто хотят единолично управлять Зимним Солдатом. В качестве тактики затягивания переговоров Стив и Баки женятся, чтобы дать американскому правительству время для подачи встречного иска.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2: Тексты от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как подготовиться к собеседованию для грин-карты</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127121">how to prepare for a green card interview</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader">obsessivereader</a><br/>Разрешение на перевод получено.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На холодильнике в доме Роджерсов-Барнсов висит записка:<br/>
<br/>
<i>Бак, Пеппер подготовила список вопросов, которые сотрудник иммиграционной службы может задать нам на собеседовании по поводу грин-карты. Можешь просмотреть их и подумать над ответами? С.</i><br/>
<br/>
<b>Образцы вопросов на собеседовании для получения брачной грин-карты:</b><br/>
<br/>
<b>Назовите ваш нынешний адрес.</b><br/>
Они ведь сами к нам сюда придут, так ведь? Поэтому зачем мне отвечать на этот вопрос?</p><p><b>Назовите ваш номер мобильного телефона. </b><br/>
Ваш уровень допуска недостаточно высок</p><p><b>Назовите номер мобильного телефона вашего супруга.</b><br/>
См. выше</p><p><b>Как, когда и где вы познакомились со своим супругом? </b><br/>
В 1924 году на школьной площадке, когда оттащил от него Ника О'Хини</p><p><b>Сколько дней прошло с первой встречи, прежде чем вы позвонили ему?</b><br/>
Телефоны тогда еще не изобрели<br/>
<i>Ты можешь быть серьезнее?</i></p><p><b>Когда произошла ваша вторая встреча с супругом?</b><br/>
На следующий день в школе, фингал у него был что надо</p><p><b>Как вы провели с ним время? </b><br/>
Презентовали Нику О'Хини ответный четкий фингал<br/>
<i>Потому что он хотел съесть мой обед!</i></p><p><b>Какую работу выполняет ваш супруг? </b><br/>
ОН БОРЕЦ ЗА СВОБОДУ И СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТЬ<br/>
<i>Очень смешно. Не забывай, мы работаем вместе</i></p><p><b>Какой график работы у вашего супруга? </b><br/>
Безумный<br/>
<i>Не буду с тобой спорить</i></p><p><b>Какая зарплата у вашего супруга? </b><br/>
Что за черт, Стив, ты ЕЩЕ и зарплату получаешь? А я?<br/>
<i>Полагаю, да?</i></p><p><b>Начисляются ли обе эти зарплаты на один и тот же банковский счет? </b><br/>
Ни единой, блин, догадки<br/>
<i>Уточню у  ДЖАРВИСа</i></p><p><b>Как долго вы встречались с супругом до свадьбы? </b><br/>
Семьдесят семь лет. Состояние заморозки считается?<br/>
<i>Считается</i></p><p><b>Если было сделано предложение, то кем?</b><br/>
Было. Мной, я думал, что не вернусь. И не ошибся<br/>
<i>ТЫ ОШИБСЯ</i></p><p><b>Когда вы поженились? </b><br/>
В 1942 году, ночью перед отправкой на фронт<br/>
<i>Баки, дубина моя любимая, ты не можешь дать такой ответ, это было незаконно и не имело юридической силы. И куда девать остальные семьдесят семь лет? Придерживайся официальной даты</i></p><p><b>Если вы устраивали торжественное празднование, то какие блюда/напитки подавались?</b><br/>
Да, черт возьми, мы праздновали. Из еды был Стив, из напитков - бутылка виски<br/>
<i>Не забывай, что в меню вообще-то и Баки предлагался, раз уж мы говорим откровенно. Гадство, ты и меня вынудил сказать это. Придерживайся официальной даты!</i></p><p><b>Вы с супругом отправились в свадебное путешествие? Если да, то куда?</b><br/>
В Италию<br/>
<i>Серьезно?</i></p><p><b>Как вы приобрели путевку на медовый месяц? Кто его организовывал? </b><br/>
Все оплатила армия Соединенных Штатов, да и нужен-то был билет только в один конец. Какая выгодная сделка<br/>
<i>Чего теперь об этом вспоминать, Бак</i></p><p><b>Как долго вы путешествовали? </b><br/>
Пока я не упал с поезда<br/>
<i>Баки!</i></p><p><b>Как вы добрались до места, где проводили медовый месяц? </b><br/>
На линкоре. А некоторым людям пришлось лететь со всеми привилегиями<br/>
<i>Ты же знаешь, что я бы отправился с тобой на этом линкоре</i></p><p><b>Сколько спальных комнат в вашем доме? </b><br/>
Две. Иногда мы просто спим…<br/>
<i>Ага</i></p><p><b>Спальные комнаты находятся на одной стороне дома? </b><br/>
Нет. Чуткий слух может быть той еще занозой в заднице<br/>
<i>Понимаю тебя</i></p><p><b>Какого размера ваша с супругом кровать?</b><br/>
Огромного. Вы же видели Стива? Здоровенный, как шкаф<br/>
<i>Да ты и сам не сильно меньше</i></p><p><b>Какая мебель в вашей спальне? </b><br/>
ПРОЧНАЯ<br/>
<i>Точный, но НЕ подходящий ответ</i></p><p>
  <i>И знаешь, лучше нам сесть вместе и обсудить наши ответы, пока тебя не депортировали в Россию</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>